At ease with you
by shimo hyozan
Summary: First Eragon fic so please be considerate. Eragon and Murtagh venture out to rescue Saphira. As the rain pours down, Eragon finds time to ponder deeply on his friend.


**Author's notes:** GAH. This is the first fic that I made under this category, so please, (please, PLEASE) forgive me for the lack of substance. I have only read Book One of the Inheritance trilogy, and heck, I have just confirmed ( to myself) that Mr. Christopher Paolini has indeed published the second book. Sadly, there's no copy here in my country (sobs), and I never exactly bothered to find out if there's a second one out already. (slams head on nearby wall). So, here I am, trying to write a fic on my favorite characters and the only pairing I was able to support through the first book. Since this is a first, I am still getting myself used to the mood in writing slashy fic on Eragon. Indeed, I am a beginner in this category.  
**Pairing:** Eragon X Murtagh (fangirlish squeeel) If you don't like, I suggest you turn away.  
**Timeline:** After the battle at Farthen Dûr of Book One. There are some events here where I referred to the ones that really happened in the book.  
**Disclaimer:** Eragon does not belong to me, nor does the characters revolving in the world of Alagaësia. They all rightfully belong to Christopher Paolini.  
**Summary:** As he stood under the heavy rain battering down on him, Eragon ponders on a few things between him and his long-term friend.  
**Babblings:** The title ultimately sucks. This fic took me the whole day to complete. GAH. Please read and review. It would help me a lot. Thanks. :D

**At ease with you**  
By Shimo Hyozan

---

They followed the worn out trail that was trampled on by various animals. Eragon glanced up, seeing a few dark clouds roll by above him. He looked forward as he patted the side of Snowfire's head. Tornac was in front of him, and Murtagh rode him as his hands held the reins tightly.

"We'd better camp out here. It's getting dark and rain threatens to fall down" Murtagh spoke out, stopping Tornac.

Eragon ushered Snowfire forward and stopped him when he was beside his companion. "Yes, but we'll get soaked and we won't be able to start a fire if it does rain"

"Don't worry about that" he replied. Murtagh pointed forward "look up ahead. There's a small cave there. I'm sure that will be sufficient for us and the horses"

The Dragon Rider spotted the cave some meters from them. "Well then, shall we go? Before it starts to rain, and to give the horses a rest"

They rode on and got off the horses as they entered the cave. Eragon picked up a branch and said "Brisingr". Immediately, fire lit on the other end as he lighted the entire cave.

Getting a nice fire started, Murtagh began cooking some food while Eragon unpacked some of their stuff. Bringing down his pack from Snowfire's saddle, a pair of leather gloves fell to the ground. He picked it up and sighed heavily, as he shook his head and wore the gloves. They were the same gloves given to him by the elves at Ellasméra the moment he passed his training.

It has been three days since that day when Saphira was captured. Both of them were above Isidar Mithrim, at the Dragonhold. Eragon was practicing his magic while Saphira was crouched low at the middle, humming softly. The dwarves were still trying to fix up the damage done to the Star Sapphire so for the meantime, they asked Arya to cover the considerably large hole. Instead of the old gem that served as the floor, a glass-like substance that was conjured by magic replaced it.

When everyone least expected it, an attack was made. But instead of targeting the city itself, the intruders flew on flying steeds proportional to Saphira's own size. They dropped in the dragonhold, around ten of them. Nets were thrown on the dragon, while some archers on other flying steeds shot arrows at Eragon until he too was captured. Saphira roared loudly as she struggled to break free, until ropes were fastened around her snout and a black hooded archer stepped in front of her. Eragon tried to use his magic to fend off the ones holding him and try to save Saphira, but something prevented him from doing so. He watched helplessly as the hooded archer shot an arrow at Saphira's chest. She roared once more and fell to the ground, eyelids closing. The Dragon Rider shouted protests and curses when a heavy fist struck his stomach and he fell to the ground and he knew no more.

He shook his head and berated himself for the nth time. _If only I was not using that much strength when I was practicing._ The moment he woke up, he found himself alone. In utter desperation, he searched the area for clues that could lead him to the intruders, yet found none. He then slid down Vol Turin and ran to the King's study, where he found Jőrmunder talking with Orik. "There's has been an attack!" he said desperately as he panted heavily.

Jőrmunder stood up, alarmed "Eragon! What happened? And where?"

"Up at the Dragonhold! I was practicing magic when intruders flew over the hold and captured Saphira"

"What?!? They captured her? Madness!" Orik said

"They took her away, on flying steeds proportional to her size. There were around ten of them or so. Archers shot her with a drug of sorts, because she collapsed afterwards"

"Okay. Eragon, I need you to calm down. Sit down first. Get yourself together. Then try to contact Saphira and find out where she is" Jőrmunder then faced the dwarf. "Orik, I need you to get me and messenger to head for Ellasméra, so as to inform Queen Islanzadí of the situation. Also" he added, "Hrothgar must know of this. Please do inform him too" Orik nodded then bowed, before he went out of the large study.

Eyes downcast, Eragon tried to contact Saphira, but he wasn't able to reach her consciousness. _Saphira_ he said to himself. Anger burned within him then he abruptly stood up. "Sir, I would like to pursue on the captors" he said with determination in his voice.

Jőrmunder looked up from the map of Alagaësia spread across his desk. "Have you found where she is?"

"Not yet, as I'm sure the drugs haven't worn off yet. But surely, I will track them down"

"Are you sure you can go? I'm about to send some troops to look for her…"

"As a Dragon Rider, _her_ Dragon Rider, I have due responsibility over her. Also, I must make up for my foolish actions for not being able to protect her properly" Eragon stated firmly. The king looked at him intently before replying "Well then, as long as you're sure, then I have no objection against that. You are her Rider after all" he watched as Eragon's determination grew "Do you wish some troops to join you?"

"No…er…" he stuttered a bit. "Would it be okay if I ask Murtagh to accompany my search?" he asked warily.

Jőrmunder sighed loudly "Eragon, I thought I told you already. Murtagh has to complete a two-month custody as he is being observed by the Varden"

"But his custody will end in about two weeks! Sir, I am pleading before you, the court even, to allow me to have him ride alongside me in this venture. He is an excellent fighter who I have faced many dangers already."

"If he turns against you…"

"He won't, I assure you of that. He has proven trustworthy to me already"

"But he still hasn't to the Varden" Jőrmunder noted

"Your Majesty, " Eragon started "The court, Hrothgar, you, me and select others know of Murtagh's identity. Yes, he is the son of Morzan but even so! Doesn't he deserve a chance to prove himself worthy of the Varden's trust?"

"He is already being given that chance" Jőrmunder said and he sat down once more and entwined his fingers.

"Yes, but what is he doing? Will he just remain under observation? You will judge him while he is under watchful eyes?"

The King kept silent as he thought about it, twiddling his thumbs in the process.

"Have him ride with me, and be my aid in rescuing Saphira. If _ever_ he turns against me…" Eragon sighed a bit "…he shall die terribly with my hands wielding his father's sword"

Jőrmunder looked pensive. Eragon kept his hopes up as he anticipated the King's reply. Finally, "Alright. I allow you to have Murtagh accompany you. But be warned, he is still under custody and any actions that would violate the code of conduct will sanction him to even more charges. We might even be forced to have you serve a corresponding punishment if he turns against us."

Elated, Eragon gave his deepest gratitude and ran out to search for his friend in his quarters. He explained the situation to Murtagh and told him that he has permission to accompany him. Upon hearing this, Murtagh's face lighted up with joy as he said, "you actually pleaded in my case?"

"Yeah, why not? In the search for Saphira, I wouldn't be comfortable traveling leagues and leagues with troops I'm not familiar with"

That very afternoon, they prepared supplies and saddled up Snowfire and Tornac. They left the comfortable protection of the Varden and now, they have covered about forty leagues from the entrance of the Varden.

_Saphira. Where are you?_ Eragon tried to contact her, but like he past few days, he still couldn't reach her at all. He was getting worried because even Saphira hasn't contacted him too. He walked out of the cave and looked up at the sky once more, reminiscing the days when he and Saphira would just soar over the clouds and enjoy the cool air there.

Behind him, he heard Murtagh whistle a merry tune. His thoughts suddenly drifted to his choice of bringing the son of Morzan with him. _'I can't believe I actually pleaded before Jőrmunder to have him accompany me. Now, I'm liable over his actions' _he took a quick glance at Murtagh, who was busily stirring some stew brewing in a small pot _'but what I don't understand is that, there exists an unbreakable alliance between us. I feel so…comfortable when I travel with him'_ he remembered the days when he was fleeing to the Varden, and Murtagh accompanied him all the way, even if it was somewhat against his will to go to the Varden. He had to convince Murtagh to escape with him to the Varden _'but why? He told me from the start that he didn't want to get involved with the Varden and yet, I led him straight there.'_ Suddenly, he remembered what he confessed to himself that day:

_"I like him, but I'm no longer certain if that's a good thing"_

Confusion swam in his head _'What did I mean by that? Was that why I convinced him to go to the Varden? Because I didn't want to lose him?'_

The sky rumbled lowly, and rain started to fall down. Even so, Eragon remained where he was, trying so hard to fix up his thoughts amidst the confusion. _'Murtagh treats me like a brother. I don't know if I do…' _he started trudging around the place _'perhaps I treat him like how I treat Roran, maybe more' _he stopped by a small cliff leading to a shallow ravine_ 'so much more…' _

His ponderings were held in midair as a steady hand landed on his shoulder. Knowing whose was it, he slowly turned around and saw Murtagh. He was holding his scarf over his head in attempts to prevent the rain from soaking his hair. A small smile was carved on his face.

"Silly rain. With it pounding down so strongly, I'm not surprised you didn't hear me calling you. To add to that, you decided to wander off" he smirked a bit.

The Shadeslayer looked at him directly in the eyes. It was the only way for him to read his friend, as he still refused to let him enter in his mind. He saw compassion and such kindness in it, mixed with so much care and gentleness.

That was what triggered a piece of his sanity to break loose.

Without warning and much holding back, Eragon stepped forward and bended forward as he slowly wrapped his arms around Murtagh. He rested his head at the side of his chest and closed his eyes.

Seconds later, Eragon felt arms wrap around him also which startled him a bit, his eyelids flickering open. He then relaxed at the touch as they held each other under the cool rain that didn't show signs of letting up. The Rider's hands roamed around his companion's back as he felt the large scar inflicted on his back. He closed his eyes and concentrated, as he traced the long scar with his fingers. _'This is one thing that binds us together. Wasn't it too coincidental that I received the exact same wound like his? Only that mine was inflicted during a battle while he didn't deserve his'_

"Eragon?" Murtagh said softly

"You…don't deserve a wound this harsh. You were innocent…" Eragon whispered quietly

"Well…I guess so. But, the same goes for you. If I killed Durza that time I had the chance, you wouldn't be cut open by him" Murtagh tightened the embrace "though, if he didn't go do it, then we wouldn't share the same scar"

Moments rolled by without either of them speaking. Instead, they each enjoyed the comforting warmth that emanated from them.

_'In his arms, I feel so content and protected. His concern for me floods from his touch and his gentle words calms me down so peacefully. Who is he to care for me so much, and is this all real?' _Eragon thought to himself when his companion spoke again.

"You okay?" he inquired with concern

The rider meekly nodded "I'm better, if you want to know"

"Anything still bothering you?"

Eragon took a moment before responding, "Tell me, is this all real?"

Hazel eyes sparked with bewilderment as he asked and looked at his friend, "What is?"

"This. You. Me. The rain around us. This moment right here. Is it all real? My mind has difficulty in processing if this…comfort is possible to occur, after all that I've been through"

"Do you trust me?" Murtagh asked

"Yes" Eragon replied, certainty showing

"Do you believe in me?"

"Yes"

"You say you feel comfort here. Do you still feel it?"

"Yes"

"Then this is all real" he bent his head a little so that his face buried itself in the tangle of Eragon's hair. He then loosened his grip on his companion and said and happier tone "So, with everything settled, will you go in now and eat? I'm sure the stew is ready, if not getting cold already"

Eragon looked up and saw another smile drawn across Murtagh's face. He found himself doing the same "Sure. Let's go". He slowly released his grip on the taller one when the same hand that landed on his shoulder earlier caught his wrist gently.

"Just making sure you won't go away" he flashed a grin "Don't worry too much. We'll get to Saphira before you know it"

"Thank you. For everything" the Rider said in a tone just above a whisper as he was led towards the small cave.

_'You're welcome, dear friend'_ Murtagh answered within himself.

---

**END: _At ease with you_**

(**Author's last notes:** ACK. The world of _Eldest_ has just been unraveled before me some minutes ago. Can't believe it! I was just gaping at all the info I saw…MUST GET COPY OF ELDEST. NOW (goes on a rampage))


End file.
